Décidément crack
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir diverses histoires toutes plus stupides et étranges les unes que les autres alors c'est ici !


Hey ! Voici mon premier texte pour ce recueil pour le moins crack ! Le thème est: **raconter cette fois où une famille de chat a adopté Zoro et comment cela s'est conclu par Brook apercevant la petite culotte de Nami.**

* * *

Quel était donc cet étrange chat ? En était-ce vraiment un ? Ou alors c'était un humain ? Non ! C'était un chat pas de doute là-dessus ! Il dormait sans arrêt. Mais non ! Il était trop grand pour être un chat ! Mais si c'était un chat !

Quatre adorables chatons aux couleurs différentes, noir, roux, gris et blanc, aux grands yeux bleus regardaient Zoro tout en se demandant si c'était un chat ou un humain. Le sabreur dormait à poings fermés depuis plusieurs heures déjà et tout semblait indiquer que malgré son apparence humaine, c'était un chat: aucun humain ne dormirait aussi longtemps !

Le plus brave des quatre, le noiraud, alla courageusement vers le vert et lui sauta dessus. Bien sûr, l'homme ne s'en rendu pas compte. Le petit chat le renifla alors. Il sentait une odeur bizarre mais ça pouvait aller. Il alla donc se blottir contre le torse de son nouveau copain. Les trois autres s'avancèrent alors et allèrent contre Zoro.

Au bout d'un moment, un chat adulte fit son apparition. Il était noir et blanc avec des yeux bleus. Ce dernier tenait un poisson dans sa gueule. En voyant les chatons sur Zoro, son poil se hérissa légèrement mais il se radoucit en voyant que ses petits allaient bien et que ce drôle d'humain ne semblait pas leur vouloir du mal. Il s'avança alors et le renifla. Il avait un peu l'odeur d'un chat d'ailleurs. Une idée lui venu alors en entendant l'estomac de l'homme gargouiller.

Quand Zoro se réveilla, il sentit aussitôt une odeur de poisson. Il bailla bruyamment et avisa alors le poisson, cru, que lui tendait un chat. Ah, ça venait de là cette odeur !

Je me demandais d'où une telle odeur venait je... commença le sabreur.

Il se tut alors. Un chat lui avait apporté un poisson... heu ça c'était bizarre en fait. Il regarda l'animal et remarqua alors quatre petites boules de poils roux, noirs, gris et blancs sur son torse. D'accord, il avait servit de panier géant à une famille de chats et à présent la mère voulait lui donner à manger.

\- Heu je ne mange pas le poisson cru, tenta-t-il, Et si vous pouviez l'oter, ce serait gentil.

\- Miaou ?

Évidemment, c'était un chat et ce dernier pensait que Zoro voudrait manger du poisson cru vu qu'il semblait être un chat. Bizarre comme chat mais un chat ça adore le poisson, non ?

\- Tu parles à qui Zoro ? retentit alors la voix de Nami.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux arriva alors devant le vert. Et ses yeux se transformèrent en coeur en voyant les adorables chatons.

\- Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclama la navigatrice, Mais pourquoi les avoir emmenés sur le Sunny ?

\- Heu ils sont venus sur moi sans que je leur autorise. Mais si tu veux les prendre, tu peux. Je n'en veux pas.

\- Très bien, je vais les remettre sur la terre ferme.

Nami, avec un grand sourire, allait attraper l'un des chatons quand Brook fit son apparition. Le squelette attrapa alors la mère et les chatons à sa place.

\- Ils pourraient vous griffer, Nami-san, dit-il, moi je ne risque pas qu'ils me fassent la peau vu que je n'ai pas de peau. Yohohoho !

Le bruit de la blague qui fait un bide se fit entendre et Nami soupira:

\- Remets-les au port. Ils seraient malheureux si on les gardaient.

Même si secrètement la navigatrice aurait adoré garder la famille de chats. Aussi, elle décida de tourner les talons mais glissa sur le poisson que le chat avait laissé tomber et tomba assez violemment sur le dos.

\- Hé, Nami, ça va ? lui demanda Zoro, Tu... Hé, Brook ! T'as quoi à saigner du pif ?!

\- R-Rose clair. articula le musicien.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est la couleur de la culotte de Nami-san.

\- Heu... d'accord.

\- PERVERS !

Et c'est ainsi que termina l'histoire de Zoro adopté par une famille de chats qui se termina avec une bosse pour Zoro et Brook car en tombant, Nami avait laissé voir sa culotte au squelette.


End file.
